


Story 1

by akingparaluman



Series: Written works from Tumblr [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingparaluman/pseuds/akingparaluman
Summary: Inspiration : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APUEPwuT80g





	Story 1

Isaac was in his room when he heard the heavy door open. He looked up and went outside, picking a flashlight he placed on his table. The apartment had no electricity that time, the rain was harsh and hard against their window pane. 

He clicked the switch and pointed at the door, “Derek?” He asked, the man was untying his shoe, a hand on a table for balance.

It was quiet for a moment, “The lights are out it seemed like,” Derek’s voice was rough, and low. 

Isaac cleared his throat, “Yeah, Mrs. Rodriguez came up and said that a tree fell on a power line,” he lowered his hand, the light away from Derek’s face. “I thought that you’ll be out the whole night,” He paused.

From the silhouette he could barely see, Derek had already sat on the floor, back towards him. Derek seemed to have stop from untying his other shoe, a pause before continuing, a mutter that Isaac failed to hear.

“Is everything okay?” Isaac asked, slowly walking towards him now.

As he got closer to him, he noticed that he was drenched. Hair wet and sticking to his face, his jacket glistening from the drops of water.

He crouched and placed a hand on his shoulder, Derek shivered and flinched. 

“Yes, everything is just fine. Can you leave the flashlight for me? Sorry for waking you up.” A dismissal which Isaac gets from Derek rarely. A protest was in his throat, rushing to get out, but he stomped it down, it seemed to be the wrong time to push.

Isaac placed the torch on the table, took a quick glance at Derek’s back, before retreating back to his room.

Isaac understood well how important having space is.

 

==

 

Checking the clock beside him, he had been already staring at his ceiling for an hour. The only sound was the rain outside, and the still silence from the other side of the door.

Sleep had evaded him that time, a sick hammering in his chest kept him from it. He sighed, straightened up and looked at the door. He took careful steps and peeked outside.

“Derek?” He asked. There was a movement from the living room, and then the flashlight flickering at him. 

“I’m here, why are you still up?”

Isaac walked towards the light, his hand stretched for any furniture he might bump into.

When he got there, the flashlight was just pointed at the floor. He sat next to Derek.

“Something bad happened?” Isaac asked, his eye trained at the darker end of the flashlight. 

Derek was silent for seconds, quiet stretching to a point that Isaac just wanted to take the flashlight, shine it to Derek and confront him.

But before that tension breaks, Derek sighed and, “Yes.”

Intimacy was something Isaac had avoided. He grew up craving but afraid to ask for it, to initiate such action with anybody was something he just could not do. He missed the hugs he got from his mom when he was a kid, his older brother’s shoulder bumps before he died.

He never really got that same warmth from his father. He seemed to have always been distant to Isaac, which only worsened when both his mother and brother died.

After that any form of intimacy was just tainted in his eyes. 

With a shaking hand, he took the flashlight from Derek’s hand. Derek was still wet from the rain. He pulled the other man into his chest, wet bristles of hair on his face.

Derek was confused for a moment, before finally relaxed, his body heavy against Isaac’s. 

Isaac pulled them both back, his left arm around Derek, while his other hand had both of the other man’s hands in his.

During that time, Isaac guessed what the problem could be. The only person that could make him look this defeated would be his boyfriend. Something might have happened between the two, and Isaac couldn’t help but feel angry at the other.

Angry at Derek as well for looking like this.

Angry at himself for having these feelings for the man in his arms.

But he had to set it all aside, because this moment isn’t about him, or the other man. It’s all about the man in his arms that needed comfort.

And that was exactly what he intended to give.

“You don’t have be strong around me.” Isaac whispered, lips against the scalp of the other man.

And with that, Derek grabbed Isaac’s hand and cried.


End file.
